Eternal
by Oscuride
Summary: This is a sequel to my first story, "Finally Home," which you should read before starting this one. Eternal takes place sometime after the final scene of "Finally Home." WIP.
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to my earlier story "Finally Home." You should really read that one before starting this story. Otherwise, this will make no sense.

Any words in _**italics**_ represent Trip's thoughts, in the first person.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters presented in this story, this is pure fiction.

* * *

Eternal

I jolted awake at the sound of gunfire. _What the hell?_ Immediately my thoughts went to T'Pol. _Where was she? What happened? Was she okay?_

"T'POL, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

I couldn't control the suffocating fear that was building up in my chest. This was the moment I began to notice our perfect little world was about to fall apart almost as though it never existed.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 **Chapter 1:**

One week earlier…

 _I love her so much._ _There isn't one moment that passes where I don't think of her perfection._

Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker was not foreign to thinking to himself while he lay awake in bed with the woman he loved so dearly. Many times when he couldn't sleep, all he simply had to do was think of his future wife laying right beside him; she calmed him. It had been three days since T'Pol agreed to wed him, and he still hadn't told his best friend, the Captain. Sure, maybe their relationship strained in recent months, but he still hoped he could fix that sometime in the future. He hoped the Captain would support their marriage, after all, he loved T'Pol, and she loved him. If for some reason he didn't, Trip was prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice to stay with T'Pol… he just hoped she was willing to do the same.

T'Pol began to stir. _What time is it?_ It was a little bit past 0500, and almost time for T'Pol's morning meditation. In the past three days, Trip had tried to get T'Pol to experiment with other "forms" of meditation that they could both enjoy; however, she still seemed to prefer the norm. _I fully intend to educate her on the benefits of other meditative activities… Just as soon as I can find a good way to do it_.

"I do not doubt your conviction, Trip, nor do I disagree with the benefits you speak of, but I do require some occasional time to myself."

"Hold up. How the hell did you know what I was thinking!?" Trip exclaimed. He didn't remember speaking his mind. No, he was certain he didn't speak.

"I did not think it possible," T'Pol stated incredulously.

"Would you like to enlighten me, darlin'?"

"Do you remember the bond I told you about when those Orion sisters boarded our ship? The one that kept you immune to their pheromones?"

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to forget that bombshell."

"I believe we have developed a much deeper form of that bond- a marriage bond. I originally believed it was only possible amongst Vulcans, but it seems that it is capable of traversing the boundaries of species."

"What exactly does this mean?"

"I am not sure. Very little is known about marriage bonds. It is a sensitive subject among the Vulcan population. All I can tell you is that it involves being able to communicate across long distances, and it is meant to keep bonded mates together. There is a saying: ' **Touching, yet not touching; apart, yet never apart.** ' I believe this now applies to us."

"Are you saying I can talk with you when I'm in Engineering and you're on the bridge without picking up a com? I could get used to this 'secret' communication."

"Our bond is still in the early stages; it is difficult to tell what might happen or how strong it will get. Each bond is different, and it is said that if two people are soul mates, the bond will be the strongest for them."

"Hun, we'll have no problem with that. I love you to the moon and back!"

T'Pol raised an eyebrow and gave Trip a puzzled expression. "Why would you wish to travel to the moon of a planet to show your love for me? That is illogical when you can just tell me."

Trip cracked up. "I love you so much, T'Pol. Don't you ever forget that."

Another eyebrow. "With the amount of times you remind me every day, I do not know how I could ever forget. Though I would like to say, Beloved, you mean the same to me.

 _Damn, she was so close to saying my favorite three words again._

"I save those for special occasions, Ashayam **."**

"I already forgot you're in my head. I'm gonna have to keep a lid on some of my thoughts from now on."

"Indeed."

T'Pol proceeded to stand up from the bed, but before she could leave, Trip pulled her down for a long, slow kiss. Eight point five seconds later, by T'Pol's calculations, Trip released her and let her dress to prepare for her shift. They had been talking for close to an hour, and it was almost time for her to begin her day. She briefly looked at her agenda on a nearby pad and sighed. _I wonder if she knows she picked up that human habit. It's so funny and I bet she doesn't even realize! Crap, she can hear my thoughts..._ T'Pol almost smiled; he did know how to brighten up her day, even if she never really showed it.

As T'Pol was about to exit for their quarters for the day, Trip interrupted her stride.

"T'Pol, when should we tell everyone? Ya know, about our engagement? About us being together? I think the Captain ought to know before everyone else. I just don't want him to accidentally find us sleeping together. I hate hiding my love for you; I want the world to know how I feel about you."

 **"** Ashayam, we can discuss this later. I must report for my duties."

"Alright… Are we still on for lunch?" he quickly asked, but she didn't hear the question as the soundproof door slid closed, and she walked away toward the bridge to begin her day.

 _I know we'll make it. We just need to work out some of our kinks. It'll all be alright._

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 **Hope you liked Chapter 1. I'm still debating where to take this story, but from the short teaser from before, you can kinda guess where it's heading… Or can you?** **More soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

This is a sequel to my earlier story "Finally Home." You should really read that one before starting this story. Otherwise, this will make no sense.

Any words in _**italics**_ represent Trip's thoughts, in the first person.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters presented in this story, this is pure fiction.

* * *

Eternal

I jolted awake at the sound of gunfire. _What the hell?_ Immediately my thoughts went to T'Pol. _Where was she? What happened? Was she okay?_

"T'POL, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

I couldn't control the suffocating fear that was building up in my chest. This was the moment I began to notice our perfect little world was about to fall apart almost as though it never existed.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 **Chapter 2:**

T'Pol entered the turbolift. The stray thought briefly crossed her mind that she had forgotten to meditate. No matter, she would perform her duties all the same. The turbolift stopped, and T'Pol stepped onto the bridge. The Captain, who was standing behind his chair talking to and Ensign, instantly greeted her.

"Good morning, Commander."

"Good morning, sir."

"I didn't realize you wore jewelry," he commented, pointing at her new engagement ring. In the rush to leave her cabin this morning, she forgot to take it off. She quickly slid the ring off and hid it in her jumpsuit.

"You know, Commander, if I didn't know any better, I would say that was Trip's engagement ring you were wearing."

"Then it is good you do not know better," T'Pol commented as she walked to her station and began to work.

Jon took the hint and returned to his conversation with the Ensign.

The rest of her morning was uneventful. It seemed too good to be true.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Trip was in his office in Engineering when he heard the blast. It sounded like a bomb exploding. Almost immediately, a ringing in his ears started. He quickly dropped the pads he was working on and rushed to see what had happened.

The first things he noticed were the charred floors, the unending noise, and the stench of burning flesh.

"What the hell happened, Anna" he shouted over the blaring alarms! As he ran towards fallen crew members, Anna did her best to fill him in.

"There was an explosion, sir, inside the computer chamber!"

"Well, gee, ya think?"

"Commander, my friends were in there…" Anna began to tear up. It was hard for Trip to keep a calm expression when he could hear so many sobs and screams from all around. "Do you… do you think they're all right…?" Anna dropped her head in her hands and began to cry.

Trip stared into the room where the explosion had just taken place then shifted his gaze to look straight at her with an expression of sorrow. He didn't want to look at the burnt, lifeless laying inside the computer chamber. He couldn't speak. Who could have done this to them? He needed answers. He needed to stay calm, for everyone. He had to get everyone out of Engineering; he couldn't trust that it was safe.

"Anna! Anna, please look at me." Anna lifted her head, tears still dripping down the corners of her cheeks, and looked straight into Trip's eyes. "Anna," Trip said softly, "I need you to help me find everyone so we can safely get them out of this room. It's not safe. You need to focus or else more people could die. Can you do it?"

Sniffling, Anna nodded her head in agreement. Trip and Anna began rounding everyone up. He counted 15 out of 21 people accounted for… That meant six had lost their life in the explosion. _Damn this job_. _Who could do this to us?_ He wanted answers.

"Trip, Trip, what happened?" He could briefly make out the voice of the Captain from a nearby com. He went to answer the call, but was crippled with a wave of dizziness. Before he knew what was happening, he collapsed on the floor.

The day had started so pleasantly, but, before lunch had even come, fate had stuck again, and it had transformed the life of Trip Tucker into another living hell.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

 **Thanks for still reading! Now that its summer, I hope to have more time to post updates.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 _Anything in italics are Trip's thoughts, which T'Pol can hear and communicate with as well._

Trip woke up in sickbay, with T'Pol next to him on a nearby bed. _T'Pol? Why was she here? I'm the one who collapsed._ He could hear the whispers of the doctor and the Captain talking over in the corner. From the look of rage on the Captain's face, Trip didn't think it was good. He wanted to be somewhere else; away from all this death, the Captain's anger, and most importantly, his weeping crewmates. He hated that people he cared about were getting hurt. He hated not knowing what happened or why. And he hated laying on a bed in sickbay not being able to do a damn good thing. While he was reflecting, the Captain and Doctor Phlox noticed Trip beginning to stir and they approached his bed. Trip opened his eyes when they reached his bed and timidly made eye contact.

Jon was not happy, and immediately went off. "Would YOU like to explain to me what's going on?!"

Trip innocently shifted his eyes downward from the Captains menacing gaze. He didn't want to explain anything. It put him and T'Pol in jeopardy. "I don't know what you're talking about, Captain."

"Oh, really? Well then, let ME try to explain. You and T'Pol randomly collapsed IN THE MIDDLE of an emergency, which had the Doc and I worried sick. While you were out, we scanned you and T'Pol and noticed some strange readings." _Oh shit, he knows. He found out. I have to warn T'Pol. What are we gonna do?_

The Captain noticed Trip's lack of a response, grabbed his shoulders, and shook him back to attention. "Trip, look at me! This is serious. I don't really give a damn about what you and T'Pol do in your free time, but I'm pretty sure these readings are what caused TWO of my senior officers to collapse simultaneously during an attack. I CANNOT have that happen again! I am responsible for the safety of this entire crew, and I NEED to know what is going on."

As the Captain finished his tirade, the Doc began to chime in. "Trip, as I was telling the Captain moments before you awoke…"

 _Trip, where am I?_ T'Pol was beginning to stir.

 _Welcome back, honey. How are you feeling?_

 _I am alright, but I still do not understand your obsession with referring to me as a sweet, sticky substance._

Trip couldn't contain his laughter; even in the worst of times, T'Pol could always bring a smile to his face. He absentmindedly thought of how stupid he must look, laughing in the middle of a serious conversation, but he didn't care.

 _T'Pol, I need to ask you a question. We almost endangered the ship because of our bond… I assume it's what caused both of us to collapse at the same time._

 _Yes, Trip, our bond is very powerful, and in this case, it tried to react to the present danger and keep both of us safe. No matter what, our bond exists to keep itself and us alive; it will do almost anything to ensure our survival._

 _Well, that's what I want to talk to you about. I think we need to tell the Captain and Doctor Phlox… I KNOW we need to tell them. They're asking about it and I don't know if I can explain it by myself._

 _I did not want others to know about our connection, but in this case, I do not see easy alternative. Please tell them I agree. I will awake to assist you._

 _Okay darlin', and did I ever tell you how mighty convenient this 'telepathy' thing is?_

"…I believe I know what is going on, but I did not want to disclose the specific information without your or T'Pol's approval. However, with Vulcans being so closed, I do not think that she will readily-"

"It's alright Doc," Trip interrupted, "T'Pol and I both agreed. We need to tell you both…"

As Trip finished his statement, T'Pol began to rouse.

"Hello, Captain. I hope I did not miss too much while I was unconscious. I assure you that all the work will be made up by tomorrow morning."

"T'Pol, please, this is not the time for random small-talk. I believe you and Trip have a few secrets to share with the Doc and me."

"Indeed." And with that, the Captain, Doctor Phlox, Trip, and T'Pol left sickbay and made their way through the corridors to the Captain's office. As they passed through the halls and turbolifts, Trip noticed more blood and char covering the walls. He wondered how all of it got there; engineering was on the complete opposite side of the ship.

"Captain, why do these walls look like they've been to hell and back again?"

"Trip, there was more than one bomb."

Trip was shocked. He was speechless.

The Captain continued. "From the bridge, we felt a total of three explosions, all rigged to blow 15 minutes after the other. You thought engineering was the only place hit? Trip, we needed you and T'Pol, and then you both collapsed. We lost 15 people already; you had better have a good explanation waiting because you might have been able to find the others and deactivated them before they went off if you hadn't collapsed to the floor. Those were good people, Trip, and they're never coming back."

Trip didn't know if his day could get any worse. He felt horrible. He began to get dizzy.

 _It's not all your fault, Ashayam. I am partially to blame as well. I could have assisted in locating the remaining, undiscovered bombs._

 _T'Pol, can we please just get this 'meeting', if you wanna call it that, over with. I really don't want to talk about it right now. I CAN'T talk about it._

 _Very well. We will finish this later._

As they reached the bridge, everyone on duty began to stare at Trip and T'Pol, sadness and confusion written all of their faces. They had to make this right.

While Trip was determined to find out who was responsible and make them pay, T'Pol was determined to help Trip release his guilt and anger; she knew firsthand what it did to him. T'Pol wanted to find those responsible as well, but she knew she had to keep a 'cool head' to keep Trip from destroying himself.

They awkwardly entered the captain's room, heard the door shut, and waited.

 **§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**


End file.
